Never Forget
by Green Sweater Girl
Summary: Nagisa is rape and all because he and karma saved a little girl.


Asona was walking down town by himself. He stopped for a moment to look at a mapple tree that stood right next to him. He rubbed his neck and faintly smiled. "The mapple tree is growing beautiful. To bad they are cutting it down, because some kid broke their arm trying go climb the thing" Asona stared at the tree while in deep thought. Two girls came racing around the corner. They were probably only eight but they were. They were giggling and laughing just having the time of their lives. Both of the girls were racing to the near by candy shop. They were short probably only came the Asona's elbow. These two girl were going as fast as they could. One girl, who had purple hair in pigtails, caming running beside her friend and looked at her and wasnt watching where she was going. She ran staight into Asona and knocked him over into the tree. Asona was mad he looked at the girls with his mad eyes that could scare a grizzly bear. His eyes shined bright in his radiant red. He was pissed he shoved the girl with purple hair on to the concrete sidewalk. The girl stood up dven though she was in pain and punched him back in the face and kicked him in the knee. The boy looked at her with a blank expression. "You dumb little girl you think that hurt i think it time to teach you a lesson" Asona said with a evil voice "Leave me alone!" The purple haired girl screamed The other girl with long peach hair knew that she had to get help. She ran around the corner running faster than when she was having a silly race. She ran around the corner and ran into to a red hair boy and a short boy... girl... she couldnt tell. She blocked her face so she would not get hit, because she know how running into some effected her. The red hair boy reach out his hand to help her up and shrieked a little think he was going to slap her. "Hey!" The red haired boy said in a soft kind voice "its alright what is wrong are you okay" The girl just sat there shivering think that he would hurt her. "Nagisa what do I do?" The boy talked to her in a calm voice and rubbed her back to make her feel safe and waited until she was calm. The girl told him was going on. "I understand" Nagisa said "Well can you help me save my friend she so little and he about his size.." she said as she pointed af the red haired boy The red hed laughed "trust me this is something me and my friend can handle.. by the way my name is karma" "Nagisa you know what to do" Karna said in a serious voice Nagisa nodded his head and ran to where God knows where. Karma told the girl to stay away from the fight . "Like I want to get jn to that!" She said Kafma ran out to see something terrible. The purple hair boy had her pinned up agianst a brick wall and was choking her. She squirmed trying to catch a single breath of air. The boy laughed as she seen the girl dying from lack of oxygen. She kicked and tried to scream but for the life of her she could scream for help. Karma looked at the boy with his hair down so you couldnt see his eyes there was only a shadow. "Asona... put her down!" Karma said sternly Asona laughed "So here we go you trying to be the hero" "How about you try picking on some one your own size" karma said "So let me guess you want to fight me" "If it has to be that way then i will Asona then yes but you will not pick on girls much less ones that dont reach you shoulder" The two girls ran past Karma trying to get away. They both thanked Karma and wenf on their way. Karma looked at the two girls and laughed. "I still dont know why you would try to kill a little girl" Karma said Asona ran at karma and tried to kick him in the face, but Karma grabbed his foot and made him fall. Karma kicked seventeen time in the stomach. He need it intil the boy was unable to breath and was coughing up blood. "That was fun we should do that more often" Karma laughed Karma walked away but Asona was not going to lose a fight that soon. The boy stood up shaking and kick karma making him fall over. Karma looked at the boy. "I never thought i would say this but... any last words!" Karma laugh "yeah two WATCH OUT" Right above Asona was Nagisa he had jumped off the building and landed right on top of Asona. Karma and Nagisa walked of laughing. "Forget this bull crap Nagisa you will pay and Karma so will you!


End file.
